1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photosynthesis, more particularly to a photosynthetic device with a microfluid chamber and a method for causing photosynthesis in the microfluid chamber.
2. The Prior Arts
Owing to increase in concentration of so-called greenhouse gases (like carbon dioxide (CO2), methan (CH4) and nitrous oxide (N2O)) produced by human activity and industry results in rising of the global temperature, which in turn, causes an increase evapotranspiration, thereby altering the heat balance system and changing the distribution of rainfall. That is causing the rainfall or floods in areas of drought originally, and the floods or rainfall in places where there is drought originally. Regarding the production of food crops, not only the temperature changes, so do the crop seasons, which is in need of moisture can not get water and/or vice versa, leading to significantly reducing the world crop production.
In addition to causing climate change, water crisis, food scarcity also result due to interactive effects. According to the UN assessment of global land resources, nearly a quarter of the world's agricultural land is affected or degraded seriously, but the world's population continues to grow. In order to feed all of humanity sufficiently, an increase of 70 percent of food production should be increased by 2050 the latest year or else starvation will be prevalent in the near future.
As such, the real solution for the currently existing problems resides in how to solve the food shortage and how to effectively reduce emission of greenhouse gases lie ahead of us.